User talk:Dopp
Adminship I am interested in becoming an administrator, because, well, all of the administrators are focusing on the new wiki, and I told them to come here and delete the pages, but seemed to resent the fact that they were once on wikia. The word wikia is blocked in th spam filters even! I told them to come here and delete the pages marked for deletion. One week later, it hasn't been done. They only came when I told them to block Abu bakir100. Studying the administrators decisions and justifications over the past ten months, I know what to delete when. I just feel that we need a person to watch the recent changes 24/7, and that I could be that person. Thanks! --Awesome335 10:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : We're looking for admins who are interested in helping to build this content, not just keep things as they are. Also, your profile has a lot of notices on it from other members. If you're still interested in being an admin, please let me know more about your thoughts on these things. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Possibility Hey there, Dopp! This is ShrimpPin. I was thinking about running for Admin sometime soon... I try my best to keep this Wiki in good shape. I always correct punctuation, spelling, and capitalization errors that I see on each page. I think that it is extremely important to keep this Wiki in its best shape since most Club Penguin players are directed to this site and most of the Admins have moved on to the new Wiki. I try my best to edit incorrect pages or pages that have not been updated recently. I am very active on this site, and have read the policy thoroughly. I have over time learned about the formatting on this site and the proper ways to edit pages. Even though I try to keep every page neat and organized, my user page is full of fun activities that will surely attract new users to the Wiki. Thank you so much for reading my letter! Please respond when you feel up to it. Best Regards, ---- ShrimpPin 19:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I do help keep the wiki in good shape. I recognize that I have many notices from users on my talk page. This is because all of those messages are from BULLIES (Abu bakir and Asia editor). I had nothing wrong. I have also marked MANY pages for deletion, despite the fact that many disagreed. All of my edits were in good faith. I am interesting in helping the wiki grow, though my first priority for the moment is undoing spam and vandalism. I think I can handle this power well. I think this because I have seen MANY times what is against the policy and what is not. I have seen many users blocked, and I know what is not right to do. Please consider this request. --Awesome335 21:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : It looks like you're having some conflicts with other users. A good place to start might be to clean up your own userpage and talk page, and make it represent you the way you want to be seen. You have the power to do that without being an admin. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Dopp! The only other person I believe is ready right now is Bman2007Jazz. We originally planned to run for Admin together, and he is a great user who deletes vandalism and mistakes. Thanks! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 12:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good to me. He's an admin now. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I am making many new great edits.Can you give me to become an Administor? : Hi there. Please talk to ShrimpPin. I'm listening to his recommendations on who should be admin. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome335 Hi again, Dopp! Thanks for accepting Bman2007Jazz as an Admin! He will be great, but he is not very active. To help me clean up this Wiki, I request Awesome335. He has previously tried to become an Administrator, and now I really think he is ready. He always reverts Vandalism and is very experienced with the tools on the site. He's very kind and always tries to make this Wikia the best it can be. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : You got it! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Help? Hi there, Dopp! Sorry to keep nagging you, but I have a new request! I bet you are busy and don't always have time to listen to my numerous messages and change users' statuses. That's why I am hoping to become a Bureaucrat. Since I'm now an Administrator (thank you so much! :) ) and I have the power to delete pages and block users, that's mostly what I have been doing due to numerous spam articles and vandalists ruining the Wikia. Even though I have not been shown in the "Recent Changes" section of the site as usual, I am still very active in keeping the Wiki safe and up-to-date. If I were a Bureaucrat I would be able to recruit extremely active and helpful users to help me with my job instead of nagging you (I feel guilty! I know you're tired of reading these messages.) day after day for this change or I need that. Thank you so much for helping me achieve my goals on this Wiki and staying strong through my (way too often) requests! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking the same thing. Bureaucrat you are now. Let me know if you run into any issues and need help. Thanks for maintaining the wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) My Adminship Request Namaste Sir Dopp! I was wondering if I could become a Administrator, even thoughe I am new I have used correct grammar every time, I try to keep this wikia in the best shape it could be, and I am very smart ( I am second smartest in my class.) So, may I be a Administrator, also I NEVER swear, vandalize or spam, I have been on Club Penguin for a long time so when you think this is all ok, please make me a Administrator. John, Cheer For India! 12:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC)John Fitzgerald Kennedy : Hi there, the one you need to talk to is ShrimpPin. Have fun! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) True? Is it true that you have to make a awesome user page, make a signature with colour, links and a picture and make a user with the same name but at the end it says /1 and say in bold text that you want to be a Administrator? Shrimpin says yes. John, Cheer For India! 10:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : ShrimpPin is in charge of building the community right now. As long as his requests seem fair, I support them. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 03:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) 3 Things Hey Dopp! I have a few questions that I need clarified... On many users' pages including mine, it says that they joined the wiki today. In reality, I joined in February... Is this a problem with Wikia or our wiki? Secondly, all Administrators should have their names in green across the site. I tried editing the CSS to fit this, but nothing worked. Could you make it so all Admins have dark green names? I'm also trying to create a bot to remind all users to vote for the Penguin of the Month... I don't exactly understand how to set one up. :P Thanks! Please respond ASAP! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : Hi ShrimpPin! Looks like you're doing great work! The "join date" is a known bug that should be fixed really soon -- sorry about that. I'm not sure how to make administrators have green links. Have you seen that somewhere else? If so, maybe you can go talk to the people who did it and ask them how. And creating a bot to remind people to vote sounds like messaging overload -- are you sure that's a good idea? This is what Community Corner is best for. Or you can personally reach out to people who are active on the wiki and ask them to participate. Good luck! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Date? Hey Dopp! Thanks for replying to my last message. About the join date, most users' are fixed. Mine is still set on June 29, 2011. Please help! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 20:27, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi ShrimpPin -- we've been told that this might take some time to clear up because it's stored in caches. If it's still there after another week, please poke me again. How's being an admin going? --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey hey dopp wow this wiki has been smashed up now most admins have left making me the powerful one now some have turned agenst us i may be a good person to be admin im a good editor who rollbacks vandalism and i dislike vanndles so much review this request pleas thanks! in blackest nights in lightest days.. ' '( no vanndle shall escape my sight )' ' behold the power tracotapers might!' 01:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks Dopp, I understand now. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Checkuser? Hey Dopp! We've recently had a huge problem with vandals, and sometimes the staff we contact are not quick to reply. Due to this, I would like to request the checkuser-global right. I have read up on this, and it says it was usually only available to Wikia Staff and Helpers. Even though I am none of those, I think that having that right would definitely help the wiki tremendously. Thanks for your time! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to me!]] 21:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hacker? Hey Dopp, I think there might be a hacker on this wiki, who's planning to vandalize the wiki. They seem to have also evaded their indefinite block. Here's a link to their contributions. 22:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : I updated their block so they can no longer edit their own talk page (that's all they had access to.) Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Answers Wiki Hi, Dopp! Bman2007Jazz here. I am an active Administrator here, and I want to participate in answering some penguins' questions on the Club Penguin Answers Wiki. I don't seem to see any administrators active there, so I was wondering if there would be any Administration Status granted to me there as well? Also, will any of the other Administrators get admin status there if they decide to answer some questions? Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 03:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Penguin Chat 3 Wiki Hi , Im Happy65 . I am a Rollback and ChatModerator here. Penguin Chat 3 is associated to club penguin and there is no active administrators due to the fact of all the admikns have moved to the new wiki so I am going to request some admin rights there ! --*' ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 06:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome335 Hey, Dopp. Shrimp and I have talked it over, and we need a demotion to take place. We'd like Awesome335 demoted from his bureaucrat and administrator rights. Thanks! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 01:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, can you tell me why, and show me where ShrimpPin agrees? You can reach us via (just say "this message is for dopp) if you prefer not to do it here. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem. In a private IRC chat, we talked it over with a few other users. I can Shrimp him to come here and state that he agrees if it helps further to the proof. We're demoting him because he is getting into a lot of fights with the new wiki of club penguin, and he does not really meet the qualifications for these rights anymore. If needed any more clarification, please let me know. Thanks. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 17:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) : He's requesting admin rights on another club penguin wiki, so yeah, i'd appreciate more detail. Thanks. :) --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, he demoted himself. Thanks anyways, though :D ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 02:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) d admin hey dopp all the admins have left the wiki AGAIN but would i make a good adimin one day? : Improve on your spelling. And last time you were immature. I know because I was a former admin here. Scrollbars up 02:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous I'm having trouble getting this guy to go away and ''stay gone. Could you revert these edits? I can't find the rollback button. :S Sorry, he's just been vandalizing and cursing and I don't have time to undo his edits right now. Sorry to bother you (I just think you have a magic Wikia button that will undo everything he's done ;). -'ShrimpPin' AHHH!! Sorry to bother you again, but this is an emergency. I've tried all the tips staff's told me, but this guy keeps coming back- whether it's Hobo Forver, an IP, or UnknownIdiot23. Please help! -'ShrimpPin' b madness dopp shrimp was hacked and has been causing chaos on hear disable the hacker and end the maddens for good its the last hope dopp disable the hacker free the wiki do it dopp please do it : Looks like he got it worked out. let me know if you need further assistance. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Dopp, I'm sdgsgfs admin and b-crat in Club Penguin Wiki. We have a problem with an inactive admin, that barely edits now, where now he doesn't follow the policy of our wiki now. Penguinstorm300 is the one, I think we should demote him, because he is not following our wiki policy, he changed my comment in a blog to a bad word. You can find it under Star Kirby12, and you can check the history of it. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 06:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dopp. I just wanted to weigh in on this conversation. I originally promoted PS300 because he was very active and looked like he could help this wiki. I was wrong. He modified the achievements system to better suit him. He had a feud with Sdgsgfs and blamed him for what he called a "dictatorship". He created much unneeded conflict between the admins. He later "blocked" all messages from Sdgsgfs and tried to convince me that Sdgsgfs should be demoted. He later had his account hacked by a new wiki user. I see now that promoting PS300 was a bad choice, and I vote to have him removed from bureaucrat positions. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Demote Penguinstorm300 Well I've been on the wiki (anonymous user,) and I've seen what he's like I've seen what he says it's just mean, he's bin mean to Sdgsgfs, what's bad, HARDLY EVERY COMES ON! wich is taking up room for other users. --Headmaster of Hogwarts, Roger6881 21:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Not only he did that, He blocked Flex217 for NO reason. I got proof here. and he also created more than 2 accounts, I found his sockpuppets User:Nintendo 300 and User:Nickname300, Should PS300 be blocked or what? -- CHOWDER2000Puffles Wiki Founder and Club Penguin Wiki Rollback 21:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi All, thanks for the additional information. I verified some of these complaints and removed his bureaucrat status. Another bureaucrat can remove the rest of his rights. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) maby shimp pin he is gone now and i think he may or may not be baccarat. -- the dark lord is hungy ' ' feed him unicorns!' 23:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, I cant change my profile picture. Can you help? I cant change it using Google Chrome, but I can using Internet Explorer. Can u tell me why? Thanks- [[User:Mixer2301|' Idea Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 12:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : Hi! sounds like a bug. can you report it to us via and tell us which version of Chrome you're using. If you can include a screenshot of where it goes wrong, that would be extra helpful. thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dopp, Hello Dopp, I'm Sdgsgfs, an Admin and Bureaucrat in this wiki. This wiki has number of Admins and Bureaucrats who have quitted. Bman2007Jazz is an Admin and Bureaucrat who didn't edit here since September 2011, he never edited after that. Can you please remove his rights because he doesn't come here anymore and we can't find him anywhere, which means he quitted. So, I hope that you will remove his rights so that this wiki gets a stable number of Admins and Bureaucrat who are active in this wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 17:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Sdgsgfs, we don't remove bureaucrat rights of inactive bureaucrats unless there's a problem with the user (they could always come back and decide to help again, and if they were made bureaucrat, it's because they were trusted and respected). Please develop your community, and find and train new bureaucrats and admins that you trust to help make the wiki successful. We have no limit for the number of bureaucrats a wiki can have. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dopp, Hi dopp, As you may know Seahorseruler and some over users has gone onto a "New and better wiki" and Seahorse ruler happens to be a burecaraut so should he If on a new wiki HE created himself, be still aloud his rights? Also may I remind you he pays for it so you don't get paid. And it's not even a wiki it's set up like wikipedia :Hi Dopp. I keep close contact with the community here, especially Awesome335 and Sdgsgfs, who are b-crats themselves. I still frequent this wiki and perform admin tasks quite often. I have been an administrator here since 2009, and I am the most senior administator here right now. It was greed upon that I could keep my rights (agreement with the other admins) as long as I continue to show positive attitude, which I have. Please let me know if you have any further questions, as I'd be glad to answer them for you. Have a wonderful day. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 20:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I also don't really appreciate my messages being removed as it was here. Please do not remove other people's comments, Roger6881. Thank you. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 21:34, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Everyone: please stop asking to remove bureaucrat rights unless there's a serious problem. Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Dopp. There is this user called Nome 66 who is vandalizing alot of pages, Can you please ban him/her, Thanks! -- '''Puffleagent5'Cart Surfer Dude! 01:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Puffle, admins are the best people to contact for this kind of situation. It looks like it's already been handled. Happy editing! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Urgent! Chat logs! Hi, Dopp! We have a very serious matter on our hands. We recently had a HUGE chat war involving lots of users cursing and lying which is strictly against our rules. We would like to see the chat logs for April 29th on the Alexhi wiki (if possible). We need this a LOT so we can know whose rights to revoke and who to block. Is it possible to grant Admins of this wiki the ability to have access to the chat sessions that go on here (just to make sure nothing bad's going on when we're not here)? Thanks! Remember, this is URGENT! Please respond ASAP! Thanks! -'ShrimpPin' (Bureaucrat, Admin, Wizard101 player, dream recorder, awesome person) 21:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : Hi ShrimpPin, unfortunately, we don't have logs available for chat, so there's nothing we can share with you here. I recommend that you create more chatmods, institute clear guidelines and training for them, and make sure your wiki is covered when you're not around. Good luck! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC)